Canopied Confusion
by deludeddaydreams
Summary: "Skye felt the tears threatening to leave her eyes but managed to restrain them. The only thing that allowed her to keep her composure was the reoccurring thought that Coulson and the rest of the team would soon be there to save her, in a time of such darkness it was all she had." Skye gets captured by Hydra and confusion overwhelms her as she tries to figure out what happened.


It was rather odd Skye thought as she sat down running her fingers through her hair. It used to all be so simple all she had was a laptop, a truck and a boyfriend she would later regret. But, as she sat down on the hard cement floor she wondered what she had done to get herself into this.

"Get up." A voice rang through and it was so eerily familiar yet painfully different. She raised her head to meet the eyes of the person who had called her but the cell in which they kept her was so dark and it was too difficult to see out of her tear filled eyes. Her cell was cold and silent, slightly to the left was one single light that hung above and flickered in bright yellow segments. From what she had gathered she had been drugged or knocked out and dragged to the bottom of the building in which she believed she had never been. The number of hours or days she has been there could only be deciphered by the hollow feeling in her stomach from her lack of food. "I said get up!" The voice was louder now with a slight hurried and agitated tone. To avoid conflict she did as she was told.

"Where am I?" She asked impatiently as her voice quaked with fear. Although, there was no response. The only sound she could hear was the deep inhale and exhale of what sounded like a man who had just been beaten. Skye felt the tears threatening to leave her eyes but managed to restrain them. The only thing that allowed her to keep her composure was the reoccurring thought that Coulson and the rest of the team would soon be there to save her, in a time of such darkness it was all she had. She figured that it someone were to attack her she would be able to defend herself somewhat but May, who had recently become her supervising officer still had much to teach her.

"Eat." The same familiar voice said. A steel metal pan with a slice of bread, a glass of water and a bowl of grits was presented in front of her.

"I don't want it." She said, her voice quaking.

"**Eat!**" The voice boomed and echoed throughout the cell. Skye took the pan wearily and placed it on the ground in front of her without touching the food.

"Wait! Please, Please tell me what is happening." The tears that has been threatening to leave her eyes had finally prevailed and she started to cry. It was silent for a moment and then she heard heavy foot steps going up metal stairs and leaving her alone again. She sunk back down and leaned her head against the bars of the cell. Skye shut her eyes tightly and tried to reminisce on any memory she could possibly conjure on how she ended up here. Although she was mostly unsuccessful she did remember one thing.

_"Just Be careful. No. No! We've never done an experiment on someone like this before. If you hurt her I will__**kill**__ you."_

That's all she could recall, crazy and deluded as it might have been it was a start. For hours it was silent and she sat there crying, moaning and passing out every so often from exhaustion. She felt so helpless, like a damsel in distress who had nothing better to do than sit there and be rescued. But that wasn't her, it never was. She knew she had to find a way out herself because it was all she could do. She rose to her feet and wiped the tears from her delicate eyes. She studied the lock that kept her cell shut and examined it. What she saw struck her hard and took her breath away. _Hydra. T_he cultivated symbol was on the front of the lock. It was the only thing between her and her freedom. She held her hand over her mouth as she gasped and collapsed to her her knees burying her face in her hands. As she did two men were thrown in front of the cell.

"Skye, it's going to be alright. Just stand up, It's going to be ok I promise"

"Her name is Daisy You son of a bitch"

A/N: Thank you for reading this I really do appreciate it. I hope everyone understands the time frame in which this is occurring. This is the first fic that i've written for aos so comments and criticism would be greatly appreciated. thanks.

p.s: If you roleplay an aos character on tumblr message me or leave your user in the comments! I rp Ward and would love to do a thread with you!


End file.
